Hunted
Hunted is the sixth mission in the game. It takes place in the Cambodian jungle on Day 3 at 1300 hours. Walkthrough The mission begins with a cutscene showing Nate and his rescuers aboard a U-H1 Huey helicopter. The pilot, Flight Lieutenant James Halley, warns the others on board to be careful of the wounded Sgt. Griffin, whom he fears may have become infected with the Whiteknight contagion. Another G.I trains his gun on Griffin, and the sergeant becomes angered and begins to attack Halley. The G.I is thrown from the helicopter, and Halley is unable to maintain control of it as the aircraft spirals out of control and crashes into the jungle below. Nate is knocked unconscious, and during this time has one very brief vision of an ancient statue deep within the jungle. He then wakes up to find that Halley survived the crash, but is fearful of the crazed Sgt. Griffin finding and killing them. After a brief conversation, Halley decides to leave Nate and look for help on his own. The player gains control of Nate as he gets to his feet and begins to travel alone through the wilderness. Along the way he manages to secure an M60 Machine Gun from the helicopter's wreckage, and battles his way through a swamp crawling with Infected. After a while, he meets up with a small squad of U.S soldiers at the site of some old ruins. The protagonist assists in holding off Viet Cong attacks while one of the soldiers rigs a package of explosives to seal the entrance to the ruins from the enemy. After the explosives are detonated, Nate must hold out against waves of infected and several more VC troops, before reenforcements arrive from another U.S squad and the player is able to continue on. Traveling deeper into the jungle, Nate passes by a statue remarkably similar to the one seen in his vision. As he walks a few feet forward, he is suddenly attacked by the infected Sgt. Griffin, who jumps down from a low stone wall and tries to tear him apart. Nate manages to beat back Griffin, who retreats and disappears into the foliage. Nate moves on, battling more infected and a few Viet Cong troops, who have apparently become separated from their main units and are now wandering the jungle in twos and threes. The player finally arrives at an old wooden bridge spanning a river and is about to cross when he is distracted by an agressive roaring from behind him. Nate turns and sees Griffin once more ready to strike. Fearing for his life, the protagonist runs as far as he can across the bridge and then jumps down into the river below through a gap in the wooden planks. Griffin, unable to follow, roars once more and then runs away. The player fights through more Infected and VC scouts, before finally arriving at a U.S convoy near the Ho Chi Minh trail. However, the American troops are all dead, and the trucks have been blown apart or set on fire. Nate hears someone yelling at him that it is a trap, before turning and seeing Nguyen Trang and a few subordinates holding Lt. Halley hostage. Trang tells Nate that he has many questions to ask him, and the player is knocked out by an NVA soldier. Category:Missions